


the Beast

by Kissa_BlackCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Everyone Is Alive, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shapeshifting, Silvia likes to dance, Silvia's Basque, Talking Animals, What Was I Thinking?, and Angie's French, and Tiago's Italian, and is quite good at it, many sentences in other languages, wtf I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa_BlackCat/pseuds/Kissa_BlackCat
Summary: She's just a teenager, but HYDRA is after her, after her power. And the Avengers' mission is to protect her... and find out what makes her so important for the evil organization.This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it :-)P. D.  I probably have some grammar and spelling mistakes, have mercy.





	1. Charapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I don't even know if I did well to post it... Well, the damage is done so I hope you like my little contribution to this fandom ^u^
> 
> The drawing is Silvia, my OC for this fanfic.

****

 

**Silvia's POV:**  
"OK, guys, enjoy!" I told the five dogs unleashing them so they could run freely. In matter of seconds I was standing alone in the middle of the park.  
I watched them run happily, _'Why don't you join them?'_ I asked myself but ignore that thought as the park began filling with more people. I just stood there, closing my eyes and sniffing the air.

Several minutes passed and the time to leave came. I called the dogs with a whistle and leashed them.

_"It's the time? Now?"_ Kiva, the malamute, complained.

_"Five minutes more, please"_ Spot, the golden retriever, begged.

"Sorry, guys, but the time is the time" I told them.

Ignoring their complaints, I started walking. After leaving each one with their respective owners and get paid I walked in no specific direction.  
But I felt being observed, followed. I concentrated on my surroundings, the scents, the sounds... Footsteps behind me, the smell of a full grown man.  
Suddenly, a hand kept my mouth shut. Before I could know what was going on I bit the hand. Hard. The taste of blood flooded my mouth. The guy released me with a yelp, taking advantage I ran away from him.  
As soon as I entered an alleyway the guy shoots at me, missing by barely an inch. I kept running until the alley came to an ending.

"The mouse fell in the trap" the guy said in a cold and cruel sing-sang voice, pointing at me with a gun. He was holding it with his left hand while the right was bleeding.

I growled, baring my teeth. I know they're after me. After my power. But I'm not giving up, I'll fight.

Suddenly, the guy was on the floor unconscious. Another man, holding a shield, stood in his place. He was blonde, tall and muscular. I recognise him from the news: Captain America.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Silvia" he said lowering the shield.

All my muscles tensed at my name, I growled louder. He knew about me.

"What do you know about me?" My basque accent more thicker than usual.

"We just know that HYDRA is after you" he answered "You're in danger".

Of course I'm in danger, I've always been in danger.

"Come with us, you'll be safe" he said in a softer voice.

I looked directly into his eyes, searching for any sign of lying. He didn't make any suspicious move, he didn't look away, he almost didn't blink. He wasn't lying.  
My muscles relaxed a bit while hope started to shine in my eyes.

"Safe?" I whispered to myself, taking a step in his direction.

"Safe" he repeated with a soft voice, as if he was talking to a scared animal.

A voice in my head kept telling me to run, to don't believe anyone, that I wouldn't be safe. But I didn't follow it's advice.

I wanted to stop running.

I wanted to believe in someone.

_I wanted to be safe_.

Captain America smiled at me when I was in front of him. He stretched a hand to me.

"Steve Rogers" he said.

"Silvia, Silvia Jackson" I told him, grabbing his hand, ignoring the fact that he already knew my name and possibly everything about me.

****************

"So that 'safe place' is the one and only Avengers' Tower?" I asked Steve from the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah"

"Where that 'billionare, playboy and philanthropist' (don't forget scientist) and the Dr. Banner (other scientist) live?" I asked.

"Yeah, is there any problem?" he asked looking away from the road to look at me for a second.

"They won't run any tests on me" I stated.

He raises an eyebrow and looks confused.

"They won't run any tests on me, or I jump" I said pointing the door.

"Okay, I'll see what can I do".

The rest of the journey none of us said anything, so I tried to focus on Steve's smell. He smelled like pancakes and apple pie, 'he likes sweets' I thought concentrating more on the scent.

"Here we are" he snapped me from my trance.

I looked at the building through the window, the only words that came from my mouth were:

"Holly fuck"

"Language" Steve said in response, but I wasn't listening.

He parked the car and signaled me to follow him. We entered an elevator when a British voice came out from nowhere.

"That's JARVIS" Steve told me clearly amused with my shocked face.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Jackson" the AI said.

"Same?" I said not really convinced that talking to the air was normal.

A ding told us that we'd arrived to our destination and soon I was standing in the middle of a huge living room. The luxury of that room was so incredible I couldn't keep my mouth closed.

"Holly fuck!"

"Language" Steve said.

The different smells hit my nose, the smells of the people that lived there. Steve's scent was present but so were many others that were unknown for me.

"Can I ask why are you sniffing around?" Steve asked me.

"No, you can't"

I heard footsteps coming in our direction and two tall men came into sight. They both had long hair -one was blonde and the other had black hair- and were wearing strange armors.

"Brother, don't be mad at me!" the blonde, who smelled like the air right before a storm -and also Pop tarts-, boomed.

"Stop calling me your brother, you idiot!" the one who smelled like old books and tea.

Steve and I just stood where we were and watched them argue.  
Then, the blonde, noticed my presence:

"Who is this young man, brother Steven?"

"I'm a girl" I corrected him.

I wasn't offended by his mistake, it happens every time. I have my hair short and messy like a boy would and I always wear baggy/oversized clothes.

The blonde seemed shocked at first but then he grinned.

"I'm Thor Odinson, the mighty god of thunder and the storm!" he boomed, and then pointing in the direction of the other man he continued "And he is my brother Loki. Who do I have the pleasure to meet?"

"You hammer-head idiot! She's Silvia Jackson the girl of the mission!" Loki pitched the bridge of his nose.

Thor looked confused and leaned closer to inspect my face. I sent a 'please help me' glare in Steve's direction when Thor gasped.

"Your eyes are yellow!"

"I prefer ambarine, but... Yeah they're kinda yellow" I shrugged.

"Why is Thor shouting this time?" a redhead woman asked entering the room followed by a brown haired man.

"Hey" I waved.

"The redhead is Natasha Romanoff and the guy is Clint Barton" Steve introduced them.

They both looked at me expecting something. I stretched out a hand.

"You know the name" I said with a shrug.

Then a guy with dark short hair who smelled like oil and alcohol came in followed by a taller man with curly black hair. I felt the hair of the back of my neck standing up.

"Hey, Capsicle found her!" he said once he saw me "Name's Tony Stark, billionare, playboy and philanthropist"

"Yeah, Silvia Jackson, teenager, homeless and dog walker" I said sarcastically "Will you give me an award?".

"I like her" Loki said.

"Come with Bruce and I to the lab" Tony told me.

I sent a demanding glare at Steve while crossing my arms.

"Um, she doesn't want you to have tests running on her" he said.

"What? But we need to find out why HYDRA is after her!" Tony complained.

' _So they don't know_ ' I thought kinda relaxed.  
Soon Steve and Tony began arguing and the others joined in.

"Come with me, I'll show you around" Natasha sighed watching the full grown adults argue like little kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the second chapter :3  
> (A pic of Silvia as always :3)

****

**Silvia's POV:**  
_How could you let him become that monster? How could you leave us?_

I woke up sweating and with my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to explode inside my chest. I bought a hand up to my right cheek and touched the scar. It hurt, even if the pain wasn't real anymore, it always hurt after every nightmare.

I got out of the comfy bed and headed towards the kitchen. _Maybe a hot drink will help?_ I thougt. I tried to remember where was the the kitchen, well, at least the scents helped me to find the way. I was distracted by the nightmare I didn't notice that someone was in the kitchen until I was inside.

It was a man with long brown hair -not as long as Thor and Loki's but still longer than mine- and blue eyes. I couldn't stop staring at his metal arm, well... more exactly the mug of hot milk he held with it. He looked back at me uncomfortably -probably thinking I was freaking out on the inside about his arm- untill he realised I was looking at the mug. He left it on the counter, took another mug from the cupboard and grabbed the milk from the fridge. I took a seat nearby and watched him as he poured the milk into the mug and put it in the microwave without saying a word. After a minute or so, he handed me the mug.

"Thank you" I told him taking it.

"What are you doing up at this time?" he asked me taking a sip of his -now cold- milk.

"Nightmares" I responded "You?"

"Same"

We finished our drinks without saying anything more.

"Silvia Jackson Etxebarria, but I guess you know" I broke the silence, earning a slight smile from him.

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky"

"Nice to meet you, Bucky" I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Silvia but I think we should go back to sleep" he told me taking both mugs and putting them in the sink.

"Yeah" I muttered under my breath, afraid that if I go back to sleep the nightmares'll come again "Good night".

"Night, kiddo" I heard him as I went upstairs.

Once in my room I looked at the huge bed, the idea of risking to have another nightmare wasn't really pleasing. I walked over the spot where I left my hoodie, taking out a book my mother made for me.  
The pockets were so big I could hide almost everything in there, just if you were wondering how did I manage to a book that big in the pocket of a hoodie.

I started reading the words in Basque my mother wrote so long ago to help me with my powers.

"Huts egiten zaitut, ama" I murmured to myself, looking down at the book in my hands "Huts egiten zaitut".

************

This time, I woke up because I fell from the bed. ' _Good job, Silvia_ ' I thought rubbing my forehead. I stood up and got dressed because once I get up I can't go back to sleep. 

In the hallway, I bumped into a wall.

"Good morning, Silvia" ' _Why does the wall sound like Steve? Oh, it's Steve_ '.

"Morning" I responded.

"So you're a morning person"

"If by 'morning person' you mean 'I fell from the bed', yeah I'm a morning person" he chuckled at my answer "Anyways where are you going?" I asked.

"Morning run with some friends. Wanna join?"

I shrugged letting a 'why not?' escape from my lips as I followed him down the hallway. There were two men in the livingroom waiting for us. I recognized one of them:

"Morning, Bucky" I greeted him.

"Who's the boy, Terminator?" the other man asked him.

"Name's Silvia" I introduced myself with a smile plastered on my face.

He looked at me confused for a moment before saying "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"That's because I'm a girl" I explained trying to hold my laught. I find it quite funny to fool people when they think I'm a boy.

"Sam, this is Silvia, the girl of the mission" Steve told him.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking "Yes you've the same yellow eyes and the scar is there. But you looked more feminine in the photo, ya know, with a bit longer hair and a crown of flowers"

I frowned trying to remember when did I wear a crown of flowers.  
"Ohh! I remember! I was babysitting a friend's cousin some months ago and she thought I'd look cuter so she made it for me"

"Ok, that makes sense. I'm Sam, by the way"

************

Once in the park, I was enjoying the walk, but even more the men's surprised faces when they realized that I was able to keep Steve's and Bucky's pace -I was getting tired but my pride/ego wouldn't let me admit it-.

"So... How many Avengers do I have left to know?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Vision and the Maximoff twins, I think" Steve responded "You'll meet Director Fury soon, he's not an Avenger but-"

"Will you three give me a break?" Sam's panting voice interrupted him.

We stopped and looked over our shoulders. Sam had stopped several feet behind, trying to catch his breath.

"Beaten by a teenager and two old men, Birdie?" Bucky teased.

"Two super soldiers" Sam corrected him "And you too were beaten by a teenager"

"Really?" I asked the brunette with an amused expression.

"He had powers!" he said in his defense "I think he called himself Spiderkid or Spiderboy... And he beat you too!"

They both started arguing while Steve began massaging the bridge of his nose.

"They're always like that, right?" I whispered to Steve trying to suppress a smile.

"I wish you were wrong" he sighed.

Then we heard a growl-like sound. "What was that?" Sam asked while Bucky and Steve began looking around to find any threat. "My stomach" I responded scratching the back of my neck "I didn't have time to eat breakfast" I said making the three of them relax.

"C'mon, I know a place nearby" I motioned them to follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Huts egiten zaitut, ama" it's Basque, it means "I miss you, mom"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Steve's point of view.  
> And maybe is too short.

**Steve's POV:**  
Silvia lead us through the streets. ' _How could she keep our pace?_ ' I was asking myself.

"Here, the best ice cream shop of the world! The Gelatelia!" she said stopping in front of the door.

"But it's closed" Sam said, making her smirk mischievously.

"You aren't breaking into, Silvia" I warned furrowing. She laughed at my words before speaking "Relax, Cap. There's no need to get angry. I've got this" she took a couple steps back, looked up at a window above the establishment and using her hands as a megaphone, she shouted "BUONGIORNO!!!". Not even three seconds passed and the window opened and a man looked at us with a shocked expression. He shouted at someone behind him in... Italian? Then he disappeared from our sight.

"Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue of what is happening here?" Bucky asked just before the man from the window opened the door and hugged Silvia.

"No" Sam muttered.

"Come in, ragazza! We've missed you!" he said dragging her inside.

Bucky, Sam and I stood there dumbfounded. "Are you three coming or what?" Silvia asked keeping the door open. Sam shrugged and followed her with Bucky behind him.

"I didn't get frozen for this" I muttered under my breath, entering.

The place was filled with people taking turns to hug Silvia. "You've worried us, Silvia! We haven't seen you for a month!" a woman told her, concern in her voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" she said giving the woman another hug "By the way, where's Tiago?"

"He has gone to the library. Wanna leave a message?" the man for before asked.

"Yeah... And can someone give them some food?" she asked gesturing in our direction. They all turned towards us. A young woman smiled and came in our direction "The menú is on there" she pointed at a poster "Let me know if you want something" she winked seductively. I felt the blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Nicolletta! Cessa di essere un predatore sessuale!" someone shouted, making the rest laugh.

Silvia ended talking with them and headed in our direction, with a wide grin across her face. "Ya know what you wanna eat?" she asked.

 

************

 

 

Moments later we exited with a pice of an Italian dessert called 'pannetone' for Sam, Bucky and me while Silvia was really happy to have her ice cream.

 

 

"Are they your family?" Bucky asked "you look pretty close".

 

 

"No, they aren't my family. Let's start from the point that they're all Italian and I'm Basque. They're the family of a close friend but they treat me like I was part of the family" she responded taking one last bite to her ice cream "And their ice cream drives me crazy".

  
I was going to say something more but a text message from Nat interrupted me. ' _Where the fuck is she?! She isn't in the Tower!_ '. I sighed and responded. ' _She's with us. We_ _went on a morning run_ '.  
"We have to get back" I told them, earning a 'Not now' from Silvia.

 

************

 

 

"Steven Grant Rogers"

 

 

"Man, you fucked up" Sam whispered.

 

 

"We thought she'd escaped! Our mission is to keep her out of HYDRA's reach!" Natasha was angry.

 

 

"But she was with us" ' _Thank you, Bucky. You're my savior!'_ "Either way you should have told the others" ' _Traitor_ '.

 

 

After an hour or so, Nat finally relaxed and only then Tony and Bruce walked in. Silvia tensed beside me as both scientists came closer.  
"We've made this for you" Tony handed her a metal bracelet. She frowned taking and examinating it "What is this?" she finally asked.

 

 

"A tracker" Tony responded bluntly with a shrug.

 

 

Silvia narrowed her eyes, looking at him dead in the eyes and let the tracker fell to the ground before leaving.

  
"I think she doesn't like the bracelet" Sam muttered.

"I'll talk to her" I told them picking up the tracker from the floor and following her.

I found her in her room. She was playing with a ball when I entered.  
"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Tell me, Mr. Apple Pie, if I accepted that tracker where would my freedom go?" she asked catching the ball.

"I know you don't like the idea of being followed, Silvia, but it's for your safety. We'll know where you're if HYDRA kidnaps you and we'll be able to rescue you before something bad happens"

She had stopped throwing the ball and remained quiet. "I'll wear it, with one condition" she said after a while.

"At least it's an start, what's the condition?"

"Never talk to me like that. You sounded like my father" she said looking at me with an sly smile and a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Where's he?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed "Your father -I mean-".

"I don't know" she responded running a hand through her hair "But I hope he's okay".

I threw an arm around her and she leaned closer.

"Did you call me Mr. Apple Pie?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She giggled "Do you prefer Captain Pancake?" she asked smirking.

"No, and how did you know I like them?" I asked curious.

"Ez dizut ezer esango, Kapitaina" she said in a language I couldn't identify nor understand.

"What was that?"

"Euskera" she answered me "Well, in English you call it Basque".

I was going to ask her more things about herself but a voice interrupted me."Nick Fury has come" Vision said entering trough the wall.  
Silvia tensed and a growl came from the bottom of her throat as she bared her teeth.

"Vision, we've talked about this, many times" I told the android.

"Yes, but Director Fury's here and he has some information he wants to share with the team" he responded "My name is Vision" he said to Silvia, who had stopped growling.

"Silvia Jackson" she said relaxing slightly "So... You can go through walls?"

"It seems" Vis chuckled.

"That's cool, man! But next time knock on the door, will ya?" she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Buongiorno" means "good morning" in Italian.  
> "Ragazza" means "girl" in Italian.  
> "Cessa di essere un predatore sessuale" means "stop being a sexual predator" in Italian.  
> "Ez dizut ezer esango, Kapitaina" means "I'm not going to say anything, Captain" in Basque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, new chapter is out! I'm really enjoying writing this!

**Silvia's POV:**  
Steve and Vision left my room, leaving me alone with the tracker and my thoughts. ' _I hate you'_ I thought looking at the bracelet as I put it around my wrist.

I heard the muffled voice of Steve, he was asking someone about 'the new information'.   
I peered through the slightly open door. Nothing. I silently crept from my room and started walking in their direction.

"The HYDRA agent you knocked out has been interrogated" an authoritary male voice responded Steve's question.  
I stopped in the middle of the hallway, I looked around to see if someone was watching me. Finding none I looked at the ceiling.

They were all in the 'assemble room' -as Natasha called it- on the floor above my current position but I still could hear them clearly.

"And did he say something relevant?" Tony asked.

"He said she could change the way we know war"

"Just a midgardian brat like her?" Loki asked, I could hear his raised eyebrow even from a floor under him.

"He said it was running in her blood" the hair on the back of my neck stood up. ' _Now they know, I'm now becoming a lab rat to create-'_

"Did he say something, you know, more specific?" Clint's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"No, he killed himself before we could get more information" a wave of relief flooded me and I let a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So ve just knov zhat she has povers but not vhich ones" a male accented voice said.

"But we would know by now if Capsicle let us run tests on her" I frowned at Tony's voice and a low growl came out from me.

"Is that true, Captain?" the authoritary voice inquired.

There was a pause before Steve responded "Yes, but I think it was the best".

"Mind explaining us, Captain?"

"Whenever Tony or Bruce are near, she tenses. Maybe she had bad experices with scientists or has been experimented on. Either way if we push her we can trigger something catastrophic" Steve reasoned.

"It makes sense" Bruce mumbled.

"And what's your plan, Rogers?" Tony asked him.

"I could read her mind" a female accented voice suggested, which I didn't like.

"Maybe we have to gain her trust" Vision said before pausing "If we obligate her to tell us about her powers or run tests against her will, she can turn against us. I think we should give her time to realize that we are the good guys and that we won't hurt her"

_'Vision_ _is now my new favorite android'._

There was a pause.

"Do we know something about her life?" Natasha talked for the first time "Something about her relatives or where she was born?"

"No, Agent Romanoff. She hasn't even got a file, she doesn't exist in the eyes of the government"

"Then how does HYDRA know about her? They know her name but she doesn't appear in the government's archives" Sam asked.

"They must have a fount" Bucky murmured "If they know about her powers then someone close to her must have told them" I started feeling dizzy ' _I was betrayed? But who?'_.

"JARVIS?" I called, I had enough of eavesdropping.

"Yes, Miss Jackson?" the AI responded me.

"Is there any empty floor with nothing in it and with high ceiling?" I asked entering the elevator.

"The floor 23 completes all the conditions. Do you want to go there?"

"Yes, please" I sighed.

************

 

I was still playing eskupilota when I noticed Thor's scent. I caught the ball as he approached me.

  
"I was sent here to notify you that the food is served" he told me "What midgardian activity were you doing?"

"It's a Basque game called eskupilota" he nodded smiling "I can teach you how to play if you want" 

 

His face lit up and boomed "Then we shall play the game!"

 

Thor's enthusiasm made me laugh.  
"Okay, for the serve you make the ball bounce. Then you hit it with the hand to the wall so it bounces" I explained him "The ball has to bounce on the floor only once before you hit it again. If does twice or more times, you're eliminated"

 

"I do understand, Lady Silvia" he gave me a puppy-like grin.

 

"Also, this game goes by turns: you hit the ball, it bounces on the wall, then on the floor and then I hit it. Do you understand?" he nodded "And please don't call me 'Lady'"

 

"Then I shall name you Sister Silvia!" he said side hugging me.

 

I froze at the word 'sister' and Thor noticed. Confused, he looked down at me "Does something bother you, Sister Silvia?"

 

Coming out from my trance I tried to smile "Aren't we going to play, you Oversized Pikachu?" I evaded his question.

 

I knew Thor suspected something but he decided to shrug it off and we began playing. It felt nice to play with someone else, I hadn't played with none since _it_ happened. Well, it was nice until Thor became way too excited and hit the ball so hard it broke the wall. 

  
We kept quiet and still looking at the ball stuck in the wall for what seemed like hours but, in fact, they were just seconds.  
"When I said 'hit the ball' I didn't mean this" I told him.

"It was Loki's fault"

"Okay"

After that I followed Thor to the elevator and then to the dinning room, where everyone was waiting.   
I took a seat between Steve and Clint. I noticed Clint's smell for the first time, he smelled like the countryside and farm animals. It made me relax a bit and I looked around. All the team was chatting with one another while eating. There was a girl with long brown hair and next to her sat a guy with silver hair. The girl was talking to Vision and by the way they looked at each other I could tell there was something between them.

"You haven't touched zhe chicken" the silver haired guy pointed at my plate.

"Well, I don't eat meat, I'm vegetarian" I explained him.

"I'm Pietro," he introduced himself and then pointed to the brunette at his right "and zhat's my sister Wanda" she looked away from Vision when her brother said her name, she looked at me and smiled "You must be Silvia".

"It looks like I'm so famous that I don't have to tell you my name" I sassed.

************

 

After the lunch I went to the training room, Natasha was there too but that was the intention.

 

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked her.

 

She immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at me with shock written all over her face. "What?" she finally reacted.

 

"Don't misunderstand me, I can defend myself. But I think I have to improve" I muttered the last thing.

 

"Okay" she agreed, now it was my time to be shocked "Let me see what you can do" she said getting into a fighting stance.

 

I came closer to her slowly. Everything about her shouted the same thing: lethal. She looked like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it.  
When I thought I found a weak spot I launched myself. She blocked my attack easily and threw a kick. I dodged it and tried to punch her in the face. She grabbed my hand and tried to inmovilize me. _Tried_ , my instincts kicked in and I pulled my hand to myself, I ended up being strong enough to pull Natasha too. She lost her balance and let go my hand. I was going to grab her throat but the redhead threw repeated kicks to my side. I was able to dodge the first two but the third one took me off guard. She used that against me and pinned me to the ground, keeping a foot on my back for preventing me from getting up. Game over.

 

"Not bad" she told me letting me go "You have strength and good reflexes but you haven't got technique. Against someone weaker than you being fast and strong is enough, but when you fight someone stronger your lack of technique will lead you to your defeat" I nodded.

 

"Will you teach me?" I asked growling at myself.

 

"Yes" she smirked "This is going to be funny"

 

And of course it was funny. For her. I ended up sweaty and bruised, at least she didn't broke any of _my_ bones.

  
"You should take a shower" she told me.

"Benetan? Ez nekien ba!" I said sarcastically, not caring about Natasha not understanding "Also, I don't have clean clothes"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow, then" she told me taking some clothes from her gym bag "For now use these" she threw them at me. I catched them midd air. "They might be a bit big on you, but I see that you like baggy clothes" she shrugged.

"Eskerrik asko" I told her smiling but she had to give me the 'I-don't-understand-fucking-Basque' face before I realized "Eh, it means 'thank you'"

Natasha smiled warmly and continued training.

After my shower I sneaked into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Trying to reach someone chocolate cookies, I heard Tony talking to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Benetan? Ez nekien ba!" means "Really? I didn't know!" in Basque.  
>  I hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Spider-Man Homecoming was released in my country! I loved it so much I had to write this chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy :3

**Peter's POV:**

Mr. Stark had invited me to the Avengers Tower. I had to hide my excitement if I wanted to impress him but every now and then an idiotic grin kept coming across my face.  
I was going to meet the Avengers.  
Well, I'd already met some of them but that was in a fight. That doesn't count -or yes?.

"I can't wait to go on my first official mission, Mr. Stark"

"Relax, kid, you'll need some training... But maybe you can make us a favor. Look, there's a girl; around your age, I think; well she's being chased by HYDRA. It seems that she has some powers, but she doesn't want to tell us what are they. Maybe she will open up with someone of her age"

"I- um" I didn't know what to say.

"She must be in her bedroom. The forth at the right" he told me.

I'm not really good at talking to girls.  
Before I realized it, I was standing in front of the door. I knocked with a trembling hand, getting nothing in response. ' _I'll tell Mr. Stark she isn't in her room_ ' I thought relaxing a bit.

"Who are you?" an accented voice asked behind me suddely, making me jump.

Standing there was a girl around my age. She had short messy brown hair and shinny yellow eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a scar across her right cheek. She was wearing a tank top and shorts that looked a little big on her and in a hand was holding a box of chocolate cookies.  
I tried to remember how to breath before answering "P-Peter Parker"

"Silvia Jackson" she said stretching out a hand for me to shake. I took it hoping she didn't notice how they trembled "Sorry for scaring you" she smiled, making herself ten times prettier.  
' _Peter, what are you thinking?!_ '

"What were you doing at my door, Peter?" she asked curiously.

' _Crap_ '

"I, um, M-Mr. Stark told m-me that you could show me around" I said hoping she would buy it.

"Okay" she shrugged casually and began walking. She stopped and when I didn't follow her "Relax, ain't gonna bite you..." she smirked mischievously "yet".

 

************

  
There was an uncomfortable silence as we entered the elevator. At least it was uncomfortable for me. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know how. My eyes landed on her arms, she had some scars along them, some looked like bite marks and others like cuts. My gaze travelled up to her left shoulder where she had a weird symbol tattooed.

"It's a lauburu" her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Um, what?"

"The tattoo. You were looking" I blushed madly ' _S_ _he caught me staring_ '.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I stuttered, feeling my face hotter than ever.

"Don't be" she smiled, a small shadow of pink adorning her cheeks.

"And what does it mean?" I asked pointing at the tattoo.

"It's an ancient Basque symbol. It's realated with life but mirrored it's related with death... The lauburu's so old that it's meaning isn't clear but somehow it represents the Basque Country's culture... Almost the same way the bald eagle represents the United States"

"I always wanted to have a tattoo." I told her "But Aunt May won't let me"

 

"If she doesn't let you, don't do it. I don't want her blaming me for your perfect skin being ruined because of a tattoo" she blushed when she realized what she'd just said and looked away muttering something I couldn't understand.

  
Then again we ended up in an uncomfortable silence. ' _Come on, Peter, say something!_ '.

"I, um, I'm going to sit on the roof and eat those" she said raising up the box of chocolate cookies "Wanna join me?" she asked shyly.

"T-Thank y-you, b-but I think Mr. Stark is looking for me." I stuttered, rather disappointed with my own response "but maybe later I can go".

She smiled at me before answering "Then I'll be waiting for you. See you later, Peter" she waved at me as the elevator doors closed.

"She seems pretty fond on you" Mr. Stark said suddely behind me, making me jump throwing a hand to my heart "Calm down, kid. Well, did she tell you something about her powers?"

' _Crap! I forgot!_ '  
"I-I forgot to ask her..." I mumbled.

"Tony" Mr. Rogers looked up from his newspaper "you used him to get Silvia speak about her powers?"

"Yes, it's a good idea, I know"

"Tony, _she_ has to open up by _her_ own will" Mr. Rogers began lecturing him, I sneaked into the elevator and went to the roof.

I was welcomed by a cool breeze and the breathtaking sight of New York. Silvia was sitting on the edge with her legs dangling.

"Hey there" she greeted, her back still facing me "It didn't take long"

"W-Well, Mr. Stark was busy and I didn't want to interrupt" I half lied, sitting next to her.

She offered me the box and I took it. Neither of us said something in a while.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" my own words startled me when they came out.

She looked at me. Shallowing, she spoke "I know you want to ask me about my powers, Peter"

"W-What?" I almost choked "H-How do you..."

"I heard you and Stark talking" she interrupted "He's the noisiest creature I ever met" she giggled but then her expression turned serious "They don't know what I can do and I like it that way, Peter, the same way I'm not asking why are you in here"

"I don't understand the last part..." I muttered confused, making her sigh.

"Do you think Stak lets some random teenager enter the Tower, Peter? You have your own powers, I know that. If you aren't living here is because you want them to be a secret"

"Well, they aren't a secret, people knows I have powers," I told her, making her raise an eyebrow "they just don't know the powers are _mine_ "

"So you're the masked spiderling" she looked once again to the city.

"How do you..."

"I watch the news, Peter" she interrupted again "I won't tell anyone, I promise" she looked at me dead in the eye.

I nodded and we went back at eating in silence. Strangely I believed her when she promised she wouldn't tell anyone, even if I'd just met her a few hours ago.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you a secret" she sighed "Don't be too excited, ain't telling you about my powers. Well, I-I d-dance" she blushed slightly.

I didn't know why, but I laughed, earning a playful punch in the arm.

"D-Don't laugh, I was serious!" she blushed a darker shade but she joined me in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think? How will Silvia and Peter end up?


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve's POV:**  
"Okay, guys we're going!" Nat shouted as she, Wanda and Silvia entered the elevator. As she told us before, they were going to buy Silvia clothes and other stuff.

"Don't get into trouble" I told them not looking up from my newspaper.

"Greetings, Brothers!" Thor shouted entering the kitchen minutes later. He looked around as if searching for someone or something.

"If you're looking for Pop tarts, there aren't and Reindeer Games is in the lounge" Tony told him taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was hoping Sister Silvia would join me in the mortal game she taught me yesterday!" he boomed happily raising a hand where he held a leather ball.

"Well, you'll have to wait till she's back" Clint told him taking a bite of his toast.

"Is there someone keeping an eye on Reindeer Games?" Tony asked "I don't want him near my things" and with that he went out of the kitchen.

*************

  
A few hours later we were trying to relax in the lounge.

"Who's book is this?" Sam asked picking up a book laying on the couch and began looking at the pages "I can't understand what it says" he stated handing the book to me.  
It was thick and really simple but it wasn't in good conditions, it looked like it had travelled across the whole country in a backpack. It didn't have the title nor the writer's name printed on the cover and the text was handwritten in a different language. A pice of paper fell when I passed the pages and Bucky took it.

 

He frowned looking at the paper "It's a photo" he said passing it around.

  
The photo showed a woman with long dark hair hugging a little girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. They were sitting on a rock in the middle of what it looked like a forest. They were both smiling widely at the camera with a cheerful glow in their eyes...

"Their eyes... They both have yellow eyes..." I muttered looking up from the picture "The little girl is Silvia"

"That means that the sexy woman hugging her is... her mother?" Tony said showing interest.

"Is there a way to know her identity, Tony?" I asked, trying to make him focus.

He took the photo and looked at it before telling JARVIS to do a face recognition. After scanning the picture JARVIS' voice echoed in the room "I'm sorry that there aren't any matches, Sir"

"Like mother, like daughter" Clint muttered.

"Scan the background, maybe it'll give us some information"

"The photo was taken in the Kobuk National Preserve, Alaska"

"Alaska?" Pietro appeared suddenly next to me "Are ve going on vacations?" he asked excitedly.

"No, Pietro we're trying to figure out what was Silvia doing in a National Reserve some years ago" I explained.

"Maybe she lived zhere." he shrugged.

Tony was going to say something but a 'ding' from the elevator interrupted him. Natasha and Wanda came out frowning and holding many bags. A Silvia with a bleeding lip and a black eye followed behind them hiding something in her arms.

"What the hell-?!"

"Language, Captain." Tony interrupted me.

"I'm going to my room." Silvia muttered.

Nat sighed and began explaining once she left "When we were coming back from the shopping center, she stopped suddenly and began running into an alley. There was a man hitting a puppy and she just punched him in the face, even if he was almost twice her height and weight".

"She got hit a few times but managed to beat the guy." Wanda continued "She was almost like a wild animal, pure rage".

"Yeah, but when the guy left running like a coward, she snapped out of her trance, she turned to the puppy and began to whisper to calm it." Nat sighed again "She even brought it here".

"Steve" Bucky called me "You're a bad influence".

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that she's brought a dog in here?" Tony asked.

"I don't care, I'm gonna cuddle vith zhe puppy" Pietro said before rushing out of the room.

Natasha dropped next to me on the couch "Do you know something new?".

"We only know that at some point of her life she went to Alaska with her mother" I responded giving her the picture.

She studied it for a while. Wanda looking from behind "she looked really innocent and happy".

************

 

**Silvia's POV:**  
"Don't worry, Txikitxo, you're safe now" I whispered to the little German Shepherd puppy in my arms.

 

"Thank you for saving me..." he whimpered curling into an small ball _"I'm so weak... and you're that strong... Thank you"_.

 

"Hey, look at me." I told him softly, he obeyed submissibly almost fearfully with his ears and tail down "If I'm strong it's because one day I was weak, strength only comes when the weak faces the obstacles life puts in their path".

 

_"But he was strong"_ he was talking about his abusive ex-owner, I knew it because his whole body was shaking with fear. 

 

"He wasn't strong, Txikitxo, he was just another obstacle in your path. You're strong, even if you think of you as weak" I told him setting him on the floor.

 

_"Me?"_ he asked looking up at me, my words bringing up his mood.

 

"Yes, you. My mother used to tell me that our scars are the proof of facing the difficulties in our lifes and succeding."  I said runnig my thumb over a scar above his left eye "The proof of our strength."

  
He walked up to me and nuzzled me on the right cheek, on my scar. Then he licked my chin and jaw, a sign of respect and gratitude.

Someone knocked at the door and soon Pietro's head popped in, his eyes instantly landed on the puppy, who now was looking for protection in my arms. "Can I pet zhe dog?" Pietro begged giving me puppy eyes.

I scratched the German Shepherd behind the ears and nodded at Pietro, earning a wide grin. He sat on the floor before the puppy.

"Hi, little guy" he murmured to the dog stretching out a hand.  
The puppy hid behind me with his tail between his legs.

Looking at Pietro's pout I turned to the small canine "He's not going to hurt you, I promise".

He slowly approached Pietro and smelled his hand cautiously. The smile returned to Pietro's face as he started petting the dog. Moments later we were playing together with my eskupilota ball.

I looked at the puppy waving his tail while he tried to get the ball from Pietro's grip. "He'll need a name" I muttered, distracting the silver haired man giving the German Shepherd a chance to steal the ball.

"Have you zhought of anyzhing?"

 _"Will I have a real name?"_ the little canine asked setting down the ball and looked at me.

"Yeah" I responded both questions kneeling down "Your name will be Indar".

 _"I like my new name!"_ Indar barked happily before liking my face.

"Een-dah-rr?" Pietro imitated me -or at least tried. "Vhich language's zhat?".

"Basque" I responded "That's why I have this accent".

Pietro looked like he wanted to ask something but stood in silence for a while. Then, he looked at the watch on his wrist "Lunch should be ready in five minutes" he told me.

"Thanks God. I'm starving"

"A race to the dinning room" he smirked.

"Deal" I smirked starting to run down the hallway, Indar following behind me.  
But I forgot that his superpower was superspeed and he passed by my side in a blue and silver blur. So when I entered the dinning room he was casually sitting on a chair looking at me with a smirk across his face.

"You didn't see zhat coming?" he told me clearly amused.

"Bastard" I muttered sitting in front of him.

"Language!" Steve shouted from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Txikitxo" it means "Little One" in Basque.  
> "Indar" it means "strength".  
> What did you think about the chapter? I'd really love to see what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For f*ck's sake! It took me too long to update.. And this chapter ended up being shorter than usual... I hope I find more time and inspiration to keep writing.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Silvia's POV:**  
After lunch I began looking for my book. I swore I left it on the couch but now it was gone. I frowned and sat on it, trying to remember where could it be.  
Loki entered the room with a book in hand and sat by the window, completely ignoring me. I didn't care, anyway. But  _I_  seemed to bother him.

"Quit doing that." he ordered, looking up from his book.

"Do what?" I looked at him confused.

"That growl-like sound. It annoys me." he responded.

"Sorry. I don't know where I left my book." I don't know why I told him that, maybe he knew where it was.

"It is really impressive that you know how to read" he smirked, going back to reading.

"Shut up, at least I didn't turn into a mare and fucked a giant's horse".

"Pardon?" he asked looking up from his book.

He was going to add something more but JARVIS' voice echoed in the room "Miss Jackson, two teenagers are demanding to see you".

"A black haired Italian boy and a blonde French girl?" I asked the AI before any sound came out from Loki's open mouth.

"Yes, he's cursing in Italian under his breath and she has a heavy French accent. They look quite upset".

I smiled before ordering him to let them in. Moments later, Angie and Tiago exited the elevator with furiously concerned expressions. They both began shouting at me in French and Italian respectively, too worried to remember that I didn't understand them. So I did the only thing I could: shout in Basque. I don't know where did Thor came from but when he boomed happily in old Norse the three of us looked at him with the 'what the fuck' face. Then Angie's eyes widened in realization while Tiago froze.  
Before anything could happen I grabbed their hands and headed to my room, leaving in three men without an explanation of what the hell what was going on.

Once in my room, Angie and Tiago looked at me wide eyed.

"That was Thor" Angie said still not believing it.

"Yeah" I told her, preparing myself for her fangirl outburst.

"OH MY GOSH!!! YOU LIVE WITH THE AVENGERS!!! HAVE YOU MET CAPTAIN AMERICA?!! DOES HE SMELL LIKE FREEDOM?!! I BET YOU CAN SMELL HIS FREEDOM!! IS BLACK WIDOW AS BADASS AS THEY SAY?!! HAVE YOU SEEN IRON MAN'S SUIT?!! HOW IS-"

"Why do you have a black eye?" Tiago interrupted her "And more important, where have you been all this time and why didn't you said anything?".

I sighed and let myself fall over the bed "I thought someone was following me so I decided to stop seeing you both for a while. You know, to be sure if someone was after me".

"And...?" he signalled me to continue.

"Yeah, they were. There're some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents undercover in HYDRA and they noticed HYDRA had a suspicious interest in me." I told them "Four days ago they tried to kidnap me but Captain America saved me, they gave me this." I showed the bracelet around my wrist "It's a tracker and now..." I gestured around "I live here."

They sat on the bed next to me and were silent. Angie looked at me with her forest-green eyes before speaking "That means that now they know you can-"

"No" I cut her "HYDRA yes, but not S.H.I.E.L.D. and now I'm in S.H.I.E.L.D's power" I explained her.

"So you let the bad guys know you're able to..." I shot him a look "do _your thing_  but not the good guys" Tiago raised an eyebrow.

I sighed "I thought you were smarter, Tiago. If I'm not in HYDRA's hands everything's good 'cause they know about my powers but don't have me, that's like not knowing. S.H.I.E.L.D. in the other hand..."

"Okay, okay. Now I understand, thank you for calling me an idiot" he sighed.

I smiled while Angie giggled. "Italian idiot" she mumbled. He threw a pillow in our direction, but failed at hitting us, making her laugh harder.  
We heard something scratching the other side of the door. Opening it, I found a happy Indar who held a shoe too big to fit between his jaws." _I found this!_ " he said as his tail was waving.

"Came in, Indar, I want to introduce you to my friends." I stepped aside to let him in. He hesitated a bit "Don't worry, they're the most harmless creatures alive." trusting me, he stepped in "Guys, I want you to meet Indar." I told them while closing the door "Indar, those are my friends, Tiago and Angie".

"Hello" Angie said kneeling before him and letting him smell her palm as Tiago smiled and looked at me before talking.

"So you saved another one" he stated "I guess that's why you've got that black eye".

"It's an old habit" I said in my defense.

"Hey, Silvia" Angie called me as she was playing with Indar "Have you though about where is this little guy going to live?".

_"What's she talking about?"_  Indar asked. He sounded so sad and scared.   
I kneeled and scratched him behind the ears. Angie and Tiago couldn't understand him, but they saw my sad smile and soft gaze towards the little German Shepherd and sat in silence on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Txikitxo, but I can't be with you forever. As much as it hurts me".

" _Will you abandon me?_ " he whimpered, his ears and tail low in saddnes.

"Never." I assured him. The puppy looked up at me. Smelling the truth in me, he raised his ears. "But you deserve a place to call home and I can't give you that. It hurts me but that's the truth." he let a disappointed whimper "But until those dorks find you a home, I'll be by your side".

" _Promise?_ " he asked.

"Promise" I said.

"I haven't understood half of the conversation, but that was deep. Except the part of you calling us dorks." Tiago smiled. I didn't notice his backpack until he let it on the floor and opened it "We have some things for you".

"Please, tell me it's your family's ice cream" I felt my mouth watering.

"Man, it's autumn, almost winter. It's cold outside. And you want ice cream?" he asked, not believing me.

"Tiago, we've known that..." she paused not being able to remember the word in English " _bête_ for six years, you should know she's addicted to your family's ice cream" Angie deadpanned.

"Six years..." I whispered.

"Time flies..." the Italian boy smiled "Do you remember when we met?".

"I remember how little English you spoke" I responded, earning an eye roll from him.

"I came from Italy almost a week before" he said, playfully punching me on my arm.

"I remember the way you smelled like wet dog" Angie said to me smirking.

" _You also smell like other animals"_  Indar added next to her  _"Don't they smell it?"._

"No, they can't smell it. Humans don't have a good sense of smell" I told him, then turned to Angie "And for you, you _wanted_ this sexy wet dog. So, deal with it". She was going to add something but there was a knock on the door. I sniffed the air and recognized Pietro's scent "Come in!".

He entered the room with a big smile and a box. "I've bought zhose for Indar!" he said before noticeing my friends "Uhh... Hi?".

"Well... Pietro those are my friends, Angie and Tiago." I introduced them "Guys, this is Pietro, you may know him as Quicksilver".

"Yeah... Can I get an autograph, please?" Angie asked shyly.

I exchanged a confused look with Tiago, usually Angie would be fangirling really loudly or even embarrassing herself so when we turned to look at her, she gave us a glare that clearly said 'keep quiet'.

"Okay, okay, no jokes" I raised my hands in defeat. Pietro, who was still standing by the door, looked pretty amused "You can stay with us if you want".

He sat on the floor with us. "I didn't know you had friends. How did you met?" he asked curiously.

"Well, six years ago" Tiago started "I met this dork at the park, we became good friends and then when Silvia and I came across Angie..."

"Don't you dare to say it" I heard her whisper, her cheeks turning pink.

"...She flirted with me" I finished "I still remember some of her pick-up lines, if you want to hethe ar them I'll tell you later" 

Pietro chuckled and kept petting Indar while Angie's face was a crimson red. She mumbled a 'je te tuerai' too quietly for everyone but me to hear.    

 "After telling her she was flirting with a girl, we invited her to eat" Tiago continued "And thats the story of how we met, pretty normal".

"And then there's the story of the knight, the princess and the unicorn" I reminded him.

"Yeah, my cousin's favourite birthday" 

"That wasn't the time you dyed your hair white?" Angie asked me to which I nodded.

"Wait" Pietro said, confused "How did you get a unicorn?".

"Well, it wasn't a unicorn, we just put a fake horn on a white horse" I answered, I shrugged befor adding: "I was more difficult to make the armor".

"But... Vhere did you get zhe horse?!"

Angie, Tiago and I shared a knowing smile and they responded in unison "We know someone".

Indar look up to Pietro only to see his confusion " _He doesn't realize that he knows that someone too_ " he barked, nuzzling the man's hand. I winked at the puppy, who barked at me in response.

"Well, now zhat we're done with stories and ozher stuff, I bought some zhings for Indar" he said opening the box he brought with him, picking an item and leaving it beside him on the floor as he named them one by one "A bed, food plates, a rubber bone, leash and a collar".

"Ooh, the collar's cute!" Angie said grabbing the accesory decorated with a multicolored paw pattern. After looking at it for some seconds she grabbed me and put it around my own neck. Then she just held me against her chest while she petted my head and whispered "Soft kitty, warm kitty". I was just too used to it. Indar was happy and wanted to be petted too, Pietro, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Angie, we've bought one for her" Tiago said looking 100% done.

"Why do I feel that you aren't kidding me?" I mutered. 

"We wanted to give you a birthday present but you were on the run" Angie said letting me go and taking something wraped in gift paper out of her pocket. "So happy birthday".

I sighed taking off Indar's collar and put it on him.

I opened the present, it was made of black leather (synthetic) and had a golden tag as a charm. There was an inscription written on the tag.

" _Maitasunez_ " I read out loud fondly. I smiled and put it on, adjusting it so it didn't choke me out. "Thanks, Angie" I said giving her a hug.

"Hey, I have a present too" Tiago interrupted taking out a notebook from his backpack.

I took it and realized it was his sketchbook. I shook my head and returned it to him "I can't, Tiago, I can't accept it. This sketchbook's too important to you".

"Of course you can,  _ragazza_ " he responded pushing it to me. "I finished it and you're the one who helped me with the anatomy mistakes I used to make. And you're the one who tells me that I'll be a great artist. I want it to be yours".

I hugged him and held an arm stretched out to tell Angie to join the hug. She didn't thought twice and trew herself to hug us. I heard sniffing and crooked an eyebrow in confusion. Apparently, Pietro thought that the situation was too emotional. I grinned and gestured him to join in. He did almost instantly and soon Indar too.

"Do you want to have a tour 'round the Tower?" I asked my friends when we separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basque is my second language but I don't speak French nor Italian so the translations are from Google:  
> \- bête, = "beast" in French.  
> \- je te tuerai = "I'll kill you" in French.  
> \- maitasunez = "with love" in Basque.
> 
> And two more things:   
> 1) Pietro and Wanda are the only characters whose accent is represented in here because I don't know how do the others work in English. I mean I could recognize and write them in Spanish because it's my first language (I'm making 0 sense I know).  
> And 2) I came up with the idea of another fanfic and I started writing the first chapter, my point is... Do you think I should post it when I finish with the chapter or after finishing with this work?  
> See you in the comments! Muxu bat!

**Author's Note:**

> And what did you think?


End file.
